


Lack of Emotion

by idontevenknowugh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BBQTacos - Freeform, Bondage, Coercion, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluffyhoodies, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SF Paps/UT Paps, Sexual Exhaustion, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Torture, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Vaginal Fisting, Violence, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: In the end, what’s the point of asking why? There’s nothing Papyrus wouldn’t do for Sans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> -leaves all my love at askellie's door-

“He’s all yours,” Black said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. Slim’s leash hit the snow in front of Sans with a soft fwump.  
  
“Seriously?” Sans asked under his breath. Black raised a brow bone at him, and he flushed. It wasn't like he thought the other Sans would flake on their deal, but he also hadn't expected him to so easily give up his brother. He hadn't even charged that much.  
  
It wasn't clear if Slim knew exactly what was going on. He kept looking at Black, questioning, but didn't actually ask anything. Black ignored him, walking away unceremoniously aside from a swish of his hips. He faded into the thick darkness almost instantly.  
  
Slim got slowly to his feet from kneeling in the snow, as Black had directed him when they arrived. He took two steps towards Black’s retreating form before it occurred to Sans he should probably actually grab the leash. Stooping, he snatched it up right as Slim tried to make a break for it.  
  
“Fuck,” Sans tipped forward, falling flat on his face. Above him, Slim made a choking noise. “Stop pulling!” He called as he was dragged forward through the snow a little. The tension on the leash immediately let up. Sans climbed to his feet with a wordless grumble.  
  
Slim was still standing so that he was looking after Black, his body obviously tense. Sans sighed. Black said he would do whatever Sans wanted, but it didn’t seem like he had actually prepared Slim for what he was doing.  
  
“C-come here,” Sans demanded, giving the leash a little tug. He was a little nervous that Black’s confidence in Slim’s obedience only applied to himself. However, Slim, after a moment of hesitation, turned and walked over to him.  
  
“You’re mine tonight, do you understand?” Sans asked, craning his skull up to look at Slim’s face. It was passive, his expression much calmer than his body. Still, he nodded slowly and sunk back down to his knees, which made it much easier for Sans.  
  
“Lucky fucker,” he muttered, grabbing Slim’s mandible to turn his skull side to side. The face was a little different— the gold tooth, the hint of nervousness— but there were enough similarities for Sans to superimpose his brother onto Slim. Sans flushed, his teeth twitching up into a grin. A change of clothes would have been nice, but he hadn’t thought of that before leaving the house. Probably for the best, to keep this little rendezvous a secret.  
  
Slim let him, though there was a brief flare to his eyelights at the words. How hilarious, that he would be defensive of the brother who just whored him out without a second thought. Sans’s grin spread as he took a special kind of joy in the idea of a Papyrus that pitiful.  
  
“Let’s get started,” he was practically vibrating with excitement as he let Slim go and stepped back. “I couldn’t afford a second night, and I have a lot I’ve always wanted to try.” Sans slid his shorts down, unveiling his already hardening cock. The idea of toping his brother had plagued him for ages, building up quite the catalogue of fantasies. For once, he was going to enact them on something other than his pillow.  
  
“Suck it,” he demanded. Slim eyed him for a second before glancing uselessly after Black once again. Sans sighed and tugged the leash, forcing Slim’s attention back to him.  
  
“I told you, tonight you’re mine, and I want you to suck my goddamn cock,” Sans got a little harder at the boldness of his words. He could never say that, but with Slim… Slim didn’t lash out. He crawled over to Sans and exposed a red orange tongue. That, combined with Sans’s cock, cast a violent red glow over Slim’s face, making his tooth gleam. He swept the tongue over Sans’s cock a few times before pulling the length into his mouth.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Sans groaned, grabbing onto Slim’s skull and humping it. Slim jerked once, then relaxed and let Sans do whatever he wanted. “Take it,” Sans hissed, getting into the feeling of dominance.  
  
Slim did, kneeling passively while Sans fucked his mouth. He brought his hands up to rest them on Sans’s legs, steadying himself against the violent motion, but that was it. Sans occasionally won whimpers out of him, though they were muffled delightfully by his cock.  
  
“Oh there we go,” Sans hummed, pulling Slim off of his cock and pushing him back in the snow. He was rock hard now, and, as good as Slim’s mouth felt, there were still other things to try. “Pants off and spread ‘em,” he demanded.  
  
Slim unbuckled his ridiculous belt and peeled the skinny jeans down his legs. As hot as that was to watch, Sans was quickly distracted by the surprise within them.  
  
“Oh hell no, seriously?” Sans gestured at the long, mostly soft, cock that Slim was sporting. “I am never going to let Black hear the end of this.”  
  
There was another crackle from Slim’s socket, and Sans felt the tension rise. His own magic rose to meet it. They spent a moment starting each other down, the snow trickling into their little sphere of animosity as little flecks of red.  
  
“What? Don't like it when I tease your brother?” Sans asked, too much like Slim to not know the answer. The potential for violence was only working him up more. He grinned and leaned down to look Slim in the socket.  
  
“Even after he sold you off to me?”  
  
Slim put up a brave face, but he couldn't hold Sans’s gaze. His eyelights dropped down, and Sans got another rush from the submission.  
  
“Make something I can fuck,” he growled. Slim’s face turned dusty, much to Sans’s surprise, as he concentrated. The red-orange glow disappeared. Sans didn’t look down, holding his eyelights on Slim’s face. Long, awkward minutes passed before the glow reappeared.  
  
Sans did look down then, to the satisfying sight of juicy mounds of magic. Slim must have enjoyed something tonight, because it was glistening in the meager light Sans’s cock produced.  
  
“Can't wait to have my dick in you, slamming into you over and over again?” Slim’s face glowed brighter. “Such a treat since Black is too much of a puss-”  
  
Slim finally lashed out, though Sans had to note that he didn't use magic. Instead he tried to punch Sans in the face, probably to make a statement, which was hilarious. Sans leaned a little to the left and dodged.  
  
From there it was all wrestling in the snow, both of them grunting from the effort. They were so intent on controlling the other’s movement their limbs became more and more entwined. They may as well be having sex, so when he found the opportunity, Sans slipped his dick into Slim.  
  
He didn't have the right angle to put any force behind it as he would have liked, but Slim still froze, He was tight. He was so fucking tight. Sans had to have been on the money, because Slim’s pussy was downright virginal.  
  
Sans took advantage of Slim’s shock, shoving him down hard enough to compress the snow under him. Slim was half turned, his left leg cocked up against Sans from an attempt to push him away. Straightening it, Sans used it to stretch Slim’s legs wide, positioning himself better. Slim grunted, the leg twitching in Sans’s grasp. Sans kept it slung over his arm, in case he needed to reinforce his control.  
  
The position let him drive deep into Slim. Now that he had the situation under control, he did just that. Slim yelped, tensing under Sans. His body trembled, magic fighting against Sans’s penetration, for the first few thrusts, but he eventually relaxed with a moan. The sound had a broken quality, like it had to fight its way out of Slim.  
  
“Love my dick, huh?” Sans sneered after a few more such noises. Slim had only gotten more into it as Sans continued. He was splayed sinfully across the ground, his legs no longer trying to close. His magic had also opened up to Sans, slicking the way with Slim’s arousal.  
  
“Well, better stand up if you want more of it.” Sans pulled out and got to his feet. Slim didn't move at first. Maybe he was going to try and resist again, Sans thought with a thrill. Then, without comment, Slim slowly pushed himself up.  
  
“So you can follow instructions,” Sans teased with only a little bitterness. He grabbed Slim’s hips and turned him around. Slim rocked, unbalanced by the move and his half lowered pants. Sans took the chance and pushed on Slim’s spine, bending him over. Slim caught himself on a low branch of a tree, his other hand pressing against the trunk.  
  
Sans only cared that his pussy was exposed to him. He took hold of Slim’s pelvis to slam back into it. Slim moaned, body rocking between Sans and the tree.  
  
Bending him over was intoxicating for Sans. He growled, leaning over Slim to complete the sense of domination. He thrust into Slim, slapping their pelvises together each time with a loud clack. The new angle felt tighter and the position was intoxicating.  
  
They stayed like that a little too long. Sans was completely caught up in Slim’s magic and how damn good his cock felt with each thrust. Slim tightened intermittently, pulling him further towards orgasm.  
  
When Slim came, it was like he was milking Sans, and his arousal was too far along to resist. He unloaded into Slim with a shout, holding their hips together tightly. Slim kept wriggling in Sans’s hold, his torso dipping towards the ground.  
  
They moaned and groaned their way through their respective orgasms, the sounds disappearing into the stillness of the forest.  
  
As soon as he was done, Sans pulled himself free from the still clenching pussy. His magic faded immediately, and he pulled up his shorts with a jerky motion. That hadn't been the plan. He had wanted to do so much more before ending the night. He had no illusions about his stamina. Though, it had felt amazing.  
  
Slim whimpered and slid the rest of the way down to his hands and knees. From there he laid down on his side, breathing raggedly. Tear tracks gleamed faintly on his cheekbones in the meager light.  
  
“So good I made you cry, huh?” Sans grinned down at him. Slim curled up, hiding his face in his arms.  
  
“I’ll be sure to rent you again when I have the gold.”  
  
Sans turned and walked away from him. He was close enough to their meeting point for Black to find him. Sans could go home and sleep off his fun.  
——  
Papyrus didn’t move until he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He had been staring at a twig sticking up out of the snow, a faint silhouette in the darkness. He didn’t have any feelings about the twig, which made it perfect. He didn’t want to engage with his feelings right now, or ever.  
  
“You didn’t even pull your pants up. How lazy can you be?”  
  
His lord was here, finally. Papyrus got up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to him. A hand landed on his skull, and Papyrus didn't wait to see if Sans would pet him. He nuzzled against the hand, the anxious pounding of his soul easing.  
  
“Ug, you’re freezing.” Sans pulled his hand away, much to Slim’s dismay. “How long did you lay there? Get up and put yourself together.”  
  
Papyrus did as he was told, climbing to his feet, pulling up his pants, and fastening his belt. Meanwhile, Sans grabbed the end of his leash, shaking the snow off it before taking it firmly in hand. Seeing it there filled Papyrus with all the comfort one might associate with home. It didn't matter where he was, as long as he was with his lord.  
  
Which made him wonder why Sans had left him. According to Red it had been for money, but that didn't make any sense. Papyrus brought in all the money they needed plus a little extra. Sans managed their finances so that not a single gold piece went to waste. They were doing fine.  
  
He wanted to ask why he was left at Red’s mercy, but it was beyond him to question his lord like that.  
  
The things Red had done to him…  
  
The welcome pull of his leash interrupted that thought. Papyrus followed Sans back to the portal home with his normal easy gait while he buried the memories, and questions, deep.  
——-  
Black and Slim made quite the entrance as they came through the portal.  
  
Black was so cool, with his battle scars and thick leather armor. Slim was… wearing what had to be his most Papy-like outfit. Sans tried not to blush while he took it in in glances, simultaneously gesturing towards the stairs.  
  
“H-hi! Would you like to come up for some tea?”  
  
“Not really,” Black held out the end of Slim’s leash. “I have something to take care of.”  
  
“O-oh,” Sans took it and held it loosely.  
  
“Maybe next time,” Black shrugged before turning and disappearing through the portal. It closed a moment later, accompanied by a whine from Slim.  
  
“Well, you can have some, if you’d like,” Sans redirected the offer to Slim, who was staring at the spot the portal had just occupied. He slowly turned to look at Sans, his face set in lines of concentration. Slowly, he nodded.  
  
Relaxing, Sans led the way upstairs, only to stop when he felt the leash go taut, pulling on his hand. He dropped it, turning back to Slim.  
  
“You’ll need to come with,” he said softly. Slim jumped, looking down at the leash, now just hanging down from the collar. When he did start walking to follow Sans, his steps had a lost kind of air to them. Sans tried to ignore it, taking him to the kitchen in silence.  
  
Sans put away the third cup with an embarrassed blush. While he worked on filling the other two, he continued sneaking glances at Slim.  
  
He was standing in the doorway, staring down at the border between he carpet and the tile. He had  deep orange jacket on with a black shirt underneath. The jacket had a few rips in it, but it was in decent shape for the darker dimension. It was almost a hoodie, just made of thicker material and it zipped down the middle, though it was currently open. The hood was black with white stars on it. This had all been paired with loose back pants, which was a shock on Slim. Once again, they weren't track pants, but Sans appreciated Black’s effort.  
  
“Sit down,” Sans motioned at the table. Slim jumped and moved to do so. He looked anxiously at Sans while he perched on the very edge of a chair. It was unnerving, but the tea finished before too long. Sans brought it to the table with a forced smile.  
  
“Papy is out all night, I’m certain of it,” he commented, in case that was the source of the nervousness. Slim just looked up at him, expression blank.  
  
“I asked Muffet to keep him occupied while I ‘clean the house’.” Sans admitted. He had thought he was going to pass out while he told Muffet the lie. He’d ended up tidying up earlier to make it less of one.  
  
Slim ignored his tea, and, as far as Sans could tell, him. There was no reaction to any of it, Slim’s face only anxious.  
  
“I-I’m nervous, too,” Sans added. “Should we just get to it?”  
  
That caught Slim off guard. He looked up at Sans with a tilt of his skull.  
  
“The…” What has Black called it? “…scene?”  
  
They sat in silence, the word ringing out in the kitchen. Slim’s skull straightened, and he gave Sans a long look.  
  
“…remind me?” He rasped quietly.  
  
“I wanted…” Sans’s voice trailed off and he began to fidget. It had been just as hard to say it aloud to Black, and that hadn't been in his home, Papy’s home. “I want to have a night with Pap- oh, my brother…” He blushed darkly.  
  
Slim considered Sans for another long moment before slowly nodding. He stood, looked around the kitchen, and then held out his hand to Sans. Slim’s gesture, the kind of casual but polite offer Papy might make when he was feeling playful, had shifted the atmosphere of the room. It felt warmer, heavier, but in a way that was cozy and welcoming. Sans felt a tingling in his soul at the prospect of actually doing this.  
  
Reaching out slowly, he took the hand. Slim’s fingers sat loose under his, and Sans felt unfairly cheated. His imagination had already run away and had him expecting an affectionate little squeeze. Not that he should be counting on Slim to read his mind. Swallowing back shame and disappointment, he followed Slim as he led Sans out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
He walked straight to Sans’s room and stopped, swinging his arm around to guide Sans to the knob, instead of opening it himself. Sans wondered at the odd deference, but maybe Slim just didn't feel right going into his room so suddenly. He smiled at Slim and opened the door, glad he kept his room neat. This was embarrassing as it was.  
  
Slim let Sans enter first, releasing his hand. Sans wished for that bit of contact to help lead him. He felt completely lost as soon as it was gone. What should he do next? Did his dating manual even apply here? He wasn't dating Slim.  
  
Once Sans made it to the middle of his room, he turned and looked at Slim, hoping for some direction. Slim had closed the door, making what they were doing seem all that much more real. He looked at Sans, and, after another one of those searching looks, started to slip off his jacket.  
  
Sans’s jaw fell open, blush darkening and body growing warmer. Slim was taking his time, letting the coat slide off his shoulders first, revealing that his shirt was, in fact, sleeveless. It wasn’t like Sans had a thing for arms or anything, but the way they were teasingly put on display was making him breathe faster. The coat slowly slid down all the way until it fell to the floor.  
  
Sans jumped when it did, much to his embarrassment. Slim walked towards him, bones bright in contrast to his back top and pants. He came to a stop in front of Sans, the gold tooth and scars the only reminders that this wasn't Papy.  
  
They just stood there, neither moving, for a long moment. Sans stared at Slim’s chest, too shy to look elsewhere.  
  
“What do you want?” Slim asked quietly, his voice devoid of emotion. Sans looked up at his face hesitantly.  
  
“I told you, I want-” Sans sighed, it would be just like Papy to not listen to him the first time. He stopped when Slim started shaking his head.  
  
“Now,” he clarified.  
  
“Oh,” Sans blushed. “I- I don't…”  
  
Slim looked shaken at that. Hadn't Sans told Black all of this? He shouldn't be that surprised. Nonetheless, Slim looked like he wanted to bolt. Whatever thought process he went through was hidden from Sans behind a quickly smoothed out expression.  
  
It was obvious when Slim finally did reach a decision. He nodded and reached out for Sans, cupping his face with his hand. The move startled Sans, but his body was on board even without a conscious thought behind it. His mouth parted, and he half raised onto his toes to meet Slim’s mouth in a kiss.  
  
Slim’s tongue slipped into his mouth, brushing against his hastily formed one softly. That was all the encouragement Sans needed. He began to kiss Slim excitedly. His hands came up and wrapped around Slim’s neck, pulling him down further. Slim let him take over, even his hand slipping off of Sans’s face.  
  
Sans was fine with this part. Kissing, he had studied. He lapped at Slim’s mouth, readjusting their jaws as necessary, until they were both panting. It was when the kiss broke that Sans’s uncertainty came back.  
  
Slim, however, took back over, untying Sans’s bandanna with deft fingers. They brushed against Sans’s neck as he tugged at the knot, making Sans gasp under his breath. It came free, the cloth slipping away.  
  
Sans felt almost naked just missing that article of clothing, but Slim was far from done. He grabbed the lower edge of Sans’s shirt and pulled it up slightly. One of his hands held it up while the other rubbed along Sans’s ribs.  
  
“Mm,” Sans moaned almost immediately. He glanced at Slim for a reaction, but he wore the same unreadable expression as before, his sockets pointed at Sans’s exposed ribs. The scrutiny made Sans blush. He was quickly distracted by Slim brushing his fingertips along the spaces between his ribs. Sans shivered and leaned towards Slim. His magic was swirling with uncertainty in his soul.  
  
Should he be doing something too? Sans lifted his arms quickly, like he'd been startled. He had none of the ease Slim did with matters like this. Once up, however, he didn't know where to put them. They ended up just sitting awkwardly on Slim’s rib cage. He felt Slim jump very slightly as they made contact, but he didn't falter for a moment in his attention to Sans.  
  
After a few minutes Slim started to tug on Sans’s shirt, trying to get it past his arms. Sans obliged, lifting his arms so the shirt could be removed, leaving him bare to Slim’s gaze. Slim eyed his bare ribs almost sadly before removing his own shirt to match.  
  
That was catalyst enough to get his magic to form up in his pelvis, already tingling. Slim’s ribs had a few cracks here and there, but they were just like Papy’s in every other way, as best Sans could remember from the glances he had gotten since they reached adulthood. Even though Slim’s torso was longer, the ribs were thin and delicate in comparison to Sans’s own thick bones.  
  
He was staring.  
  
Sans turned his gaze to the ground, flushing. What was he doing? They were going to… spend the night together. Sans needed to be able to look at him. There was a soft huff above him.  
  
The next thing he heard were footsteps walking away from him, and suddenly the room went dark. Sans looked up and watched Slim, just a silhouette now, walk back to him.  
  
Before Sans could ask just what was going on, Slim took his hand again, this time actually grabbing it. He pulled Sans gently over to bed. Sans went, relived that Slim was taking the lead again. Slim stopped by the bed and let Sans go. Rather than be disappointed, Sans got to watch as Slim lowered his pants. Magic glowed from his pelvis, unformed. Of course he had more self control than Sans, who realized that in the dark his pants were giving off a very obvious glow.  
  
“I’m sorr-” he started to whisper- the dark made everything feel hushed and intimate- and apologize. Slim interrupted him by hooking a finger from each hand onto the waistband of Sans’s pants. They dipped slightly, but he didn't pull the them down. He just left his hands like that, waiting.  
  
“Oh.” Right, this is what they were here for. “S-sure.”  
  
Slim got his pants past his crests and let them fall the rest of the way on their own, his hands stopping their decent to run along Sans’s ilium sensually. Sans shivered with pleasure. A low moan slipped out of his mouth. Slim paused, gave his skull a shake, then continued, rubbing his thumbs down along the sides of Sans’s sacrum. One finger tapped Sans’s coccyx, startling a yelp out of him before just barely stroking Sans’s magic on the way back around.  
  
Sans felt hot enough to combust. His magic was tightening in anticipation, and he wanted Slim- needed Slim to move on. Sans didn't actually know how to tell him that, so he whined instead. The hands paused and withdrew, which wasn't what Sans had intended, until Slim’s magic brightened, solidifying into a semi hard length. That was exactly what he wanted.  
  
It was also shamefully fascinating to him. He stared at it with wonder, one hand reaching out to take it in hand unconsciously.  
  
Slim releases what sounded like a surprised moan. Sans blushed darkly, but kept touching it, challenging himself not to wimp out of the sex he had asked for. His hand slid up and down the length as long as he kept it loose.  
  
That seemed to be okay with Slim. He didn’t stop Sans, grunting lightly with each stroke. His magic hardened in Sans’s grasp, which was admittedly a little gratifying. Slim even started to rock into his touch until he stopped himself, a look of regret plain on his face. Worried he had done something wrong, Sans opened his mouth to apologize, but Slim laid down on the bed.  
  
He was completely bare, graceful, delicate bones on display. This was the first time Sans had stopped to take in the whole picture, and it was stunning. Slim’s arms went above his head, crossing there so they were out of the way of all the enticing ribs. As Sans looked him over he arched his spine, lifting himself partially up and readjusting. His pelvis was made of attractive curve, his magic jutting from the center of it, casting deep orange light across the closest bones.  
  
“Wow,” Sans breathed, his own magic trembling. He hadn’t expected to be on top, but it shouldn’t surprise him Slim wanted to be lazy about this. Papy would probably do the same. Smiling to himself, Sans climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Slim.  
  
Slim was looking away shyly, his skull fully turned to look at the wall of Sans’s room. It was surprising, but rather cute, and Sans giggled a little. Impatient, he straddled Slim’s pelvis, but hesitated when it came time to lower himself onto the erect length.  
  
Slim raised his hands and brought them to Sans’s pelvis, gently taking ahold of it. There was a very small tug down, and Slim arched up towards Sans. Sans followed his direction, slowly dipping his body down until he felt the warm tip against his magic. Flushing, he joined Slim in looking away.  
  
Their progress was almost excruciatingly slow for the always active Sans. Still, he was glad of Slim’s care, because his magic ached with the penetration, stretching around the length just barely enough to fit it. When he finally felt his pelvis meet Slim’s he was panting from the pain, tears gathered in the edges of his sockets. He was so glad he was doing this. If, by some chance, he ever got to be with Papy, he’d hate for him to see him like this.  
  
Slim didn’t care, just letting Sans sit and collect himself in peace. He still hadn’t looked back, and his arms returned to above his head. He was letting Sans take this at his own pace, which was sweet.  
  
Sans finally convinced his body to move once the pain had mostly dulled. He lifted himself up the length, gasping as it slipped out of his body, and then slid back down it. A shiver traveled up his spine at the sensation of being filled again, this time without any pain. It felt downright amazing. He repeated the motion, moaning as Slim’s member met the back of his magic.  
  
He went faster and faster as he got used to the feel and motion of riding Slim. Sans was in heaven, and he wasn’t the kind of monster who could hide what he was feeling. Loud moans and groans filled the room alongside the continuous slap of bone on bone. Slim was more reserved, only moaning when Sans managed a particularly hard seating.  
  
It was more than Sans could take, his magic clenching as he arched backwards. Slim gasped, and Sans felt his pelvis lifting him up a bit as he pressed deeper into him. Sans’s eyesight rolled back into his skull just from that bit of movement while he was in the throws of ecstasy. He came down from it gasping for breath.  
  
Slim relaxed to the bed and, with a look of intense concentration, his magic disappeared from within Sans.  
  
“Oh!” Surprised, Sans jumped. “Did you… you know…?” he asked nervously. He wasn’t only interested in his own pleasure. Slim nodded, easing Sans’s fears. With a smile, he let his own magic fade and laid down on Slim.  
  
“That was… thank you,” he said, unable to stop grinning. Slim shifted under him slightly. This probably wasn’t that comfortable. Sans rolled to the side, off of Slim, and tucked himself against the other’s side. “Thank you,” he repeated, arms wrapping as far as they could around Slim’s rib cage. Slim turned his skull down, and, to Sans’s surprise, he was tearing up. How touching.  
  
Sans lost track of his thoughts as he promptly fell into an exhausted sleep.  
——  
Papyrus sat on the couch, listening to Blue and Sans laugh about… him probably.  
  
Another night of being used.  
  
Another night of his brother acting like this was perfectly normal. Fuck, he was having tea with Blue. And Papyrus was sitting here like the good dog he was. It felt like his soul was going to explode it was so swollen with anxiety and doubts.  
  
Eventually, he gave up on sitting up on the couch and laid down, curling his body across the cushions. He intended to sleep, but the best he could manage was to stare dully at a blinking light on the tv across the room and pretend like he couldn't hear them. It kind of  worked.  
  
“Lazy bones,” Sans grumbled quietly, tugging at Papyrus’s leash. He hadn't even noticed them coming over to him. Then, louder, Sans added, “You really wore him out.” He sounded impressed, the hint of mockery so well hidden Papyrus barely noticed it. Papyrus lifted his skull in time to catch Blue’s bright blush.  
  
At least he had been nice.  
  
Papyrus stood to follow Sans, briefly enjoying the insistent pull of his lord as they- Sans- said his goodbyes, and they walked through the portal. He even stayed calm as they walked upstairs into their house.  
  
Sans unlatched the leash, hanging it by the door, and started for the kitchen. Papyrus felt unmoored without that connection to Sans, without his presence to quiet the voices talking over themselves in their rush to explain to him that Sans didn't care about him anymore.  
  
“S-my lord…” Papyrus decided kissing up wasn't the worst idea right now. Sans stopped and turned to look at him, brow bones raised.  
  
“What is it? I need to start dinner.”  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Papyrus asked, staring at his shoes. Sans hated when he slouched, but the weight of Sans’s stare was immense.  
  
“Doing what?” Sans asked, and Papyrus could see his feet move as he shifted position. He had his ‘practical’ shoes on, the ones that only added an inch to his height.  
  
“Selling me…” Papyrus almost whispered, never wanting to have to admit it aloud.  
  
“What business is it of yours, Mutt,” Sans’s voice cracked like a whip, and Papyrus flinched like it was one.  
  
“Well, it's my body,” Papyrus glanced to the side at the predictable stomp of feet approaching him. His collar was grabbed, and he was pulled roughly down to his knees. He didn't resist, tilting his skull to the side in a show of submission.  
  
“Last I checked, your body was mine,” Sans hissed. “Unless something’s changed.” He had his sharp teeth pressed against Papyrus’s cheek, and they scraped along the bone as he talked.  
  
“No,” Papyrus whimpered, excitement coursing through him for the first time that evening. “Never…”  
  
The uncertainty of the word was undeniable. Papyrus fully expected Sans to lash out at him again for it.  
  
Instead, Sans released him, stepping back and smoothing out his battle armor. He didn't demand to know what followed Papyrus’s implied ‘but’. He didn't care what Papyrus had left unsaid.  
  
So Papyrus turned his energy to accepting this new life, only giving the question voice in his own mind.  
  
… but why don't you want me anymore?


	2. Hidden Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't hide forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation/epilogue. This scene was supposed to be in the fic originally, but it got so damn long and I ran out of time. O.o So, it’s not quite a happy ending because… It’s me, but it presents the possibility for one. Haha… I do hope you like it, sweetie. <3

Papyrus kind of regretted asking to use Black and Slim’s bedroom for tonight, a rare feeling for a monster as great as him. The whole house was just so uncomfortable with its hints of home under much darker decor. There was an oppressive air to the place which only got heavier as Black finally returned, Slim in tow.

He had just been so scared about Sans coming home.

Papyrus could hardly believe he was doing this. What his brother would think… he shuddered to think. Sans would be mortified. Papyrus tried not to let the thought of Sans’s disappointed sockets get to him. He was an adult, and he had needs.

“What is wrong with you?” Black growled. Papyrus tuned in to see Black pulling on Slim’s leash. The other him had stopped right outside the room and was resisting moving forward.

“H-him-?” Slim gasped, looking anywhere but at Papyrus. “Here?” His voice was high with emotion, even though his face was completely blank. “My-”

“Shut the fuck up!” Black hissed, his face twisting darkly. Papyrus stared, trying to figure out what he saw behind the anger there. Black pulled on the leash sharply, and Slim fell forward onto his knees, scapula pressed into the carpet of the bedroom. Slim’s skull bowed, and he didn’t even try to stand back up.

“Black, if he doesn’t want to, I can go,” Papyrus interjected, unable to just watch. Black’s eyelights snapped to Papyrus, the frustration in them fading slowly.

“There’s no need,” Black finally said with a surprisingly calmly voice. “Papyrus?”

It was startling to hear his name said with that tight, commanding tone. It wasn’t meant for him, however. Black was looking down at Slim again. Slim, who hunched over that little bit more to make it look like he was bent over bowing at Black’s feet.

“I want to…” Slim murmured, barely audible. Papyrus unconsciously bent over to hear him better. “I want to do it,” he said, with the air of one condemned.

Black nodded, satisfied. He gestured Papyrus over to them, smile back in place. Papyrus crept towards them, feeling as though the wrong move would upset Slim all over again. Once he was close enough, Slim slid the loop of the leash off his hand and onto Papyrus, leaving it hanging around his wrist.

“He’ll behave,” Black said to him, like that was supposed to be comforting, and pet Slim’s skull once before leaving. Papyrus could hear him walk downstairs and the front door shutting. They were alone. Papyrus looked down at Slim.

He was trembling, hands clutched around his knees. He hadn't lifted his skull or straightened at all. If anything, without Black there, Slim looked even more scared. The first thing Papyrus did was drop the leash. It hit the floor with a soft sound, but Slim still jumped. His skull tilted enough to see it, then went back to staring at the ground. This didn’t feel right to Papyrus.

“I think this was a bad idea,” Papyrus announced, looking around the room. Nothing about this place, Slim, or the situation as a whole made him ready for any kind of jiggery-pokery.

Slim’s skull snapped up. Instead of the expected relieved expression his sockets seemed darker than usual, and his mouth was open in a horrified grimace. He had been still enough that Papyrus thought he might be immobilized by the proceedings, but he crawled forward now.

“Please,” Slim begged softly, his hands clutching at Papyrus’s legs. Papyrus startled, but held still. Slim looked positively devastated. His plea stopped there, but his mouth kept moving.

Slim’s hands moved up Papyrus’s legs alternately, like Slim was climbing him. When he made it to Papyrus’s shorts he raised his skull and began to nuzzle the fabric right over his crotch.

“Slim,” Papyrus blushed, scandalized. Where had this change of soul come from? Slim kept at it, his hands running along the sides and back of Papyrus’s pelvis until an orange glow was visible. Papyrus felt something wet through the fabric, but there was no other sign of Slim’s tongue. Papyrus was stuck in place watching, his body, apparently, plenty affected by the contact.

Then Slim pulled his shorts down, revealing his, still mostly soft, member. Papyrus stepped back, almost falling with the garment around his ankles. Slim reached after him, his expression wretched. He couldn’t reach far enough to pull Papyrus back, but he could- and did- wrap his hand around the magic. His skull tilted down, Slim stroked Papyrus while he crawled forward on his knees.

“Slim, stop,” Papyrus fought to keep his voice firm. There was only a little moan in the word. The stimulation was very distracting. Thankfully, Slim stopped, but he didn’t remove his hand. He was close enough now to sit back on his heels and look up at a Papyrus in a pose that had Papyrus’s member uncomfortably close to his mouth. There was a purposeful blandness to his expression, all the deep emotions from before gone.

“Please fuck me,” Slim asked him, in a matching empty tone.

“N-no,” Papyrus had to recover from hearing such a vulgar word for what they were definitely not doing. Slim raised himself up slightly, and his tongue did come out, almost appearing red in contrast to Papyrus’s member. It wrapped around one side of the appendage and licked down it, starting a grunt out of Papyrus. It didn't matter how good it felt, Papyrus had to put an end to this.

“No,” he said more firmly and actually stepped out of Slim’s reach. “When you walked in here- you didn't even want to come in here. What changed?”

“Nothing,” Slim muttered. “Nothing changes. I just needed to be reminded of that…”

“That doesn't explain anything,” Papyrus sighed. He wasn't sure what was wrong with Slim, but he was going to get to the bottom of it, without sleeping with him.

“Do you really want to get it on with me?” Papyrus asked. Slim flinched, hunching down again. That seemed clear enough, but he still nodded, making to crawl after Papyrus again.

“Y-yeah, please-”

“You shouldn't lie,” Papyrus admonished, backing away more. Slim paused, one hand raised. He was staring at Papyrus, but his face had become unreadable again. It made Papyrus’s soul sink.

“You don't want to, so why are you trying to get me to?” He went on, demanding. Slim sat back, motion slow, as though he could hardly believe he was doing it. His arm lowered to his side, hanging there limply.

“Please,” Slim finally choked out softly. “He’ll throw me away.” Papyrus took a moment to figure out what Slim meant, and who.

“Black? Why would you think that? He's your brother. He would never do something like that! You're the most important monster to him.”

Slim looked like he had been hit. He was trembling, arms crossed over his middle and sockets back to that deep darkness from before. His body visibly moved with the deep breaths he was taking.

“Then why is he doing this?” Slim responded, voice slow and deep, nothing like his panicked whispers from before. Papyrus shivered. There was something dangerous in that voice. His preoccupation with that puzzle let realization creep up on him.

“You don't want to do it? At all? With Blue either?” Papyrus thought aloud as it came. Slim didn't reply. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, forcing Papyrus to take Slim’s lack of answer as one, and he didn't like what it said.

“He’ll be hurt,” Papyrus said, for lack of anything more useful to say. It was the wrong thing, apparently, Slim flinching again. What did one say to the knowledge that Black was selling Slim against his will. He- and Blue- had thought it was just more of their strange relationship. Something mutual.

“Don't let him throw me away,” Slim started pleading with him. Wetness shined along the bottom of his sockets.

“You want to stay with him?” Papyrus asked, curiosity outweighing propriety. It was a forward question, but also an important one. The mighty intellect that was normally reserved for his puzzles began to turn the situation over.

“What- of course I do!” Slim recoiled. “He's my lord- my brother…”

“But he's hurting you,” Papyrus pointed out. Slim’s features twisted, and it took Papyrus a few soul beats to figure out he was trying not to cry.

“You can come with me! Stay with us! Sans would-” Papyrus offered, feeling a little desperate. What kind of hero would he be if he left Slim here.

“No!” Slim folded into himself. “God no, I can't…”

“Please,” now Papyrus was pleading. “I just want to protect you.”

“I don't need protecting,” Slim yelled, a ringing silence following the words. Papyrus was taken aback. He felt the pressure of magic along his bones, vicious, violent magic. It chilled him to his soul and drove him to flea. Only his strong willpower held him in place.

“Slim…” he looked at the hunched form. The deep red tendrils of magic curling around Slim looked like fire, flowing up and dissipating. Slim’s skull raised, pitch black sockets locking into Papyrus.

“I don't need anyone but Sans.” He said, voice low and threatening. “Get out.”

Papyrus swallowed and inched around Slim towards the door. He wasn't running away. Slim needed help still, wether he saw it or not. Papyrus, however, had been unprepared. He needed to regroup, plan, talk to Sans. It didn't matter if Sans found out anymore. Papyrus needed all the help he could get. He should talk to Blue and Stretch. Poor Blue. He had thought that he had such a good time with Slim.

His whirling thoughts got Papyrus to the door. Slim hadn't moved, but Papyrus still felt watched. He hesitated in the doorway.

“If you change your mind, you’ll always be welcome,” he threw out, unable to leave without making one more offer. Slim didn't reply, and, after waiting a few minutes, Papyrus turned to leave.

He thought he heard a noise as he went down the first few stairs, something from the room, but the stairs’ squeak masked it. Papyrus paused and looked at the open doorway of the room, but there was nothing.

——

Papyrus listened to the other him walk away with a pounding soul. The very idea of abandoning Sans was absurd. He should know. He should feel the same loyalty to his brother. Except he wasn't like Papyrus, no matter how physically similar. He was like Sans. Sans would walk away from him.

That thought got Papyrus to his feet. He wobbled slightly, dark, swirling emotion dragging at his bones. Wisps of magic still trailed from his bones, only fading slowly. It was a shame he had scared the other him. Generally Papyrus liked him. He had meant well.

When he neared the bed, Papyrus stared down at the crisp, neat covers. This was their bed. Even though he had begged for it, he was glad they hadn't fucked in it. He didn’t want to taint what he did have with Sans.

He reached out and pulled the comforter up, wrinkling it and leaving it haphazardly across the bed. Slipping his hands under it, he mussed the sheet, crinkling the familiar fabric in his phalanges. How many times has he clutched at the sheets while at Sans’s mercy? A smile almost made it onto his face. Stepping back, he checked his work. It was close, but this wouldn't quite fool San-

Papyrus’s thoughts stopped dead.

There was a time when lying to Sans like this was equally unthinkable. Now, Sans finding out that Papyrus had chased the other him away from their liaison was even worse. To really sell it he would have to go even further, too. Trembling with the implications of what he was about to do, Papyrus pushed his pants down and climbed up onto the bed. He positioned himself for maximum staining and started to rub his pelvis.

Arousing himself was difficult. It had grown harder the more times he found himself at the mercy of near strangers. The friction of bone against bone did its job, if slowly. At the last minute Papyrus shoved his fingers into his pelvic inlet, forcing his magic into a more convincing shape. He couldn’t imagine the other him being on the bottom.

Papyrus kept moving his fingers in and out unenthusiastically, making sure to splatter some of his juices onto the bed. It was a constant battle to keep himself from stopping to wallow in his dark thoughts and actually finish the task, and the constant, gnawing doubt about his decision to stay made it that much harder.


	3. Emotional Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything runs out eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, a continuation/ending kinda. The amazing sweetheart Lyco funded this part! Thank you! 
> 
> This is essentially the end, though I do want to do a bit of an epilogue!
> 
> EDIT: Lyco drew art for it, because they are wonderful!!! <3

Papyrus stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all the ways his life twisted and turned to get here. It was clear it didn't have to be as it was. There were other versions of himself to prove that. He could have gone down a different path, and his life would have been stunningly different.  
  
His life wasn't that bad. He had a place to live, food to eat, Sans. Whatever hardships he had thought his life had, they could be so much worse. Slim had shown him that, by living them. Papyrus’s brow furrowed and he rolled over onto his side.  
  
Why wouldn't Slim leave Black?  
  
Papyrus got that he loved his brother, but clearly Black didn't love Slim. You didn't treat someone you loved like that. Groaning, Papyrus rolled back onto his spine and put a hand over his face. This was the exact same thing he'd thought through ten minutes ago, and it hadn't gotten him anywhere.  
  
He had no idea what to do. He was still determined to help Slim, but there didn't seem to be any way to do so if Slim wasn't willing to walk away. He had wrestled with a dozen different arguments to help Slim see that he needed to do just that, but to even deliver them he would need to see Slim.  
  
There was the possibility that, once Slim was away from Black, he would start to see how much better his life could be. He would realize that it wasn't worth it to put up with Black’s treatment of him and be happy. Papyrus even had a few ideas for helping Slim leave, even if he didn't want to. They were works in progress.  
  
A loud knock at his bedroom door pulled Papyrus out of his thoughts. He looked at the door for a long moment before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing.  
  
“Thank you for being my thinking partner,” he said to his Mettaton figure as he set him on the table and walked over to the door. Sans was on the other side, fist raised to knock again. He smiled when he saw Papyrus, but it was strained. Worried.  
  
“Hey,” Sans lowered the hand slowly. “You doing okay in there? Normally you'd be terrorizing vegetables by now.”  
  
“No…” Papyrus admitted after a guilty urge to tell Sand that he was. Sans sighed and looked down at the floor. Telling Sans had been hard, given what Papyrus had gone there to do, but he had needed to. Sans was smart, even when he didn't apply himself. Papyrus had thought he would know what to do.  
  
“I know you want to help Slim, but Black is a vicious monster,” Sans said once again. There was an audible grimace in his voice as he said Black. Papyrus wondered what he was thinking of. “You can't just go there and take Slim away.”  
  
“I can't just leave him, either,” Papyrus cried turning away from the door to pace. This conversation mirrored that first one. “What kind of hero am I?”  
  
“The coolest,” Sans replied automatically. His hands fidgeted in front of his hoodie.  
  
“Not very cool, if I can't even save Slim,” Papyrus pointed out, pacing back towards Sans.  
  
Sans looked miserable, but he didn't retract his insistence that Papyrus not go. Papyrus sighed and nudged past Sans to go start dinner. He wasn't going to lie to Sans and go anyways, but he wasn't about to give up, either. Maybe he could convince Sans that it was safe to go. What if they went together? Or with the others. He winced at the thought of relaying what he had learned to Blue, but he was was starting to think it was necessary. They could make a group- no, a team. A hero team.  
  
And go save Slim.  
——  
He wasn't sure how long it took Sans to get there. It had felt like a long time, but that could have been an illusion. The dried fluids itched, making each second crawl through time, by his estimation. He could have done any number of things, like get up, try to clean himself off, or even just scratch the itch, but what was the point?  
  
Sans was disgusted with him. Annoyed. Yelling.  
  
What else was new?  
——  
“I have something I need to tell you.”  
  
Blue had never seen Papyrus so serious before. His excitement at seeing his friend stalled, and he gestured for the couch, where Stretch was watching with open curiosity.  
  
“It's about… Slim,” Papyrus said slowly, a bit of orange blush highlighting his cheeks. Blue felt himself color, as well. This was not a living room conversation.  
  
“Well, why don't we head up to my room,” Blue said loudly, but he was too late. Stretch had sat up straighter, peering at Papyrus.  
  
“Is something wrong with Slim?” He asked, and Blue’s soul sank. Stretch and Slim were friends. Slim hadn't been around for a while, and Stretch was starting to get worried. Blue had a bad feeling that was his fault. Sleeping with your friend’s brother would make things awkward.  
  
“Yes,” Papyrus replied, shocking them both. Blue’s worried thoughts dimmed as he prepared himself to hear what was happening. Whatever it was, of course he would help Slim. Slim had been so… gentle.  
  
Papyrus, who never hesitated, did now. He shuffled his feet and wrung his hands. He glanced at Blue at least three times as they waited in silence. Each time another stone settled in Blue’s soul.  
  
“He doesn't want to. Black makes him,” Papyrus said so quietly that Blue leaned forward to make sure he caught it all. Slim doesn't want to what? Blue tilted his skull as he tried to puzzle out the cryptic statement. He glanced at his brother, who was wearing a similar expression. Blue looked back at Papyrus, who looked upset that they didn't get it.  
  
“T-the thing… that you did,” he added, looking at Blue with sad sockets. Even with the hint, it took Blue a moment longer to sort it out.  
  
“What?” He asked, hoping his growing understanding was wrong. It had to be wrong.  
  
“Black is making him. He doesn't want to do it. Any of it,” Papyrus expanded, sounding miserable. They were in the same boat, Blue supposed. Blue had recommended Papyrus to Slim- Black. Blue had made his friend a…  
  
“Oh,” He squeaked, his arms going limp at his sides. His legs felt weak, and his expression eased into numb blankness. Every bright memory of that night- which had already been tainted by the worry that Slim was avoiding Stretch because of it- blackened in an instant. Every quiet, intimate- _unwanted_ \- moment and gentle- _hesitant_ \- touch rotted, coating his soul with a thick sludge.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Stretch interrupted Blue’s spiral into the depths. His dark thoughts were disrupted by cold fear that he was going to ha e to tell Stretch, and not just about the sex. He was going to have to tell his brother that he took advantage of Slim. Black might have given the order, but Blue was the one who had slept with him against his will.  
  
“That’s…” Papyrus stumbled, and Blue knew, with aching certainty, that he couldn't let his friend tell Stretch. It wasn't fair to Papyrus, who looked like a wreck already, or to his brother.  
  
“Papy, there's something I need to…” Blue had trouble saying it, the prospect of his brother's disdain and disgust too scary. He was already shaken by what he'd just learned. His endless bravery failed him, and he started to cry.  
  
“I- I have something to tell you.”  
—  
“Sans…”  
  
“You did well tonight,” Sans praised him. Papyrus flinched. That meant they had expressed interest in another go at Papyrus, he had slowly learned. He hadn't found this one all that enjoyable. He didn't find any of them enjoyable, but this one had been particularly degrading.  
  
“He was… disgusting,” Papyrus said, low and plaintive. Some part of him wanted to believe that Sans would care.  
  
“He really is,” Sans agreed, apparently unconcerned with Papyrus insulting the monster he had sold him off to. “So go get in the shower and clean up already.”  
  
Not a mention, or even a query, about a repeat visit. If the monster asked, Papyrus felt pretty sure Sans would agree. His discomfort was worth the gold, because his discomfort was worth nothing to Sans.  
—  
There was always something Papyrus didn't like about this world. He had never figured out what it was. When the Sans, Red opened the door, Papyrus’s nervousness didn’t ease one bit. There was something in his smile that didn't feel right, either.  
  
“Hey,” Red greeted, by all appearances friendly. He glanced behind past Papyrus and grinned a little wider. “All alone today?”  
  
“Uh, yes,” Papyrus nodded, a shiver darting up his spine. He had wanted to ask Sans to come with him, but Sans would have talked him out of going. It smacked of dishonesty, however Papyrus needed help if he was going to save Slim. Red and Edge might be unsettling, but they were also much less likely to balk at going to Black and Slim’s world.  
  
He had been disappointed to find out that Stretch took Sans’s position almost immediately and was just as immovable. Blue, of course, wanted to help Slim, something he’d been able to express after he had finished crying. However, he wasn’t willing to lie to Stretch any more than Papyrus had been willing to lie to Sans. They agreed that they needed more help to convince their brothers, and decided on Red. Surely he would be upset to hear that his friend was being treated like this.  
  
“So… did ya wanna come inside?” Red asked, a touch of confusion infecting his smile. Papyrus wasn’t sure he did, but he nodded anyways. Red moved back, making room for him to enter the house.  
  
It was darker inside, somehow. The room even felt cooler than the snowy landscape outside. Papyrus turned in an anxious circle until he faced Red again. He was uncomfortable having him at his back.  
  
“What can I do ya for?” Red asked, still smiling a bit too wide.  
  
“I’ve come to talk about Slim,” Papyrus responded with a nervous smile of his own. “I’ve discovered recently that he’s being, well, taken advantage of by his brother. Sold for… well, surely you have some idea, against his will. Since you're his friend,” Red chuckled, but Papyrus powered on, “Blue and I thought you could help us help him-”  
  
“Ha ha!” Laughter bust out of Red, like he had been resisting and failed. His arms crossed under his ribs, even though Papyrus knew very well that there was nothing there. Red bent over, hiding his unpleasant grin.  
  
“Red?” Papyrus asked hesitantly.  
  
“Sorry, he he he, sorry. I really wanted to hear the rest of it. I just,” Red snorted and giggled some more before standing. He took a moment to wipe tears from his sockets. “You're so earnest. It's adorable.” He leered.  
  
“How did you find this out? Innocent. Little. Papyrus.”  
  
Flushing and looking down at the ground, Papyrus clenched his teeth. He was still embarrassed that he had sought out a night with Slim in the first place, and then almost followed through. There wasn't much point in hiding besides shame, however. Sans already knew.  
  
“I attempted to spend a night with Slim, which is when I noticed that he was unwilling.”  
  
“So you stopped?” Red asked, his ribs heaving like he was holding back more laughter.  
  
“Of course!” Papyrus exclaimed. Red should know better than to think Papyrus would take advantage of a monster like that.  
  
“Get your gold back?”  
  
“No,” Papyrus said slowly, shaking his skull. “I don't want to see Black ever again, so he can keep it. Besides, what's important is that we save- “  
  
“Wonder if he’d let me use your go. Probably not, gold grubbing bastard.”  
  
“What?” Papyrus didn't understand what Red was saying. Papyrus’s go?  
  
“It's expensive- as you know. I only manage to scrounge up enough every month or so.” Red’s smile looked sharper, a little more vicious a he talked.  
  
“Red, you… even now, knowing, you want to…” Papyrus asked, his soul speeding up. He couldn't believe that Red actually did. He wanted Red to deny it.  
  
“I knew the first time,” Red laughed. “It wasn't hard to figure out.”  
  
“And you still…” Papyrus couldn't complete the sentence. Red wasn't Slim’s friend and an ally. He was a willing participant. “Then I’ll ask Edge,” he said confidently. Edge was a guard hopeful as well. He would want to protect Slim.  
  
Red’s smile finally disappeared. His red eyelights glared at Papyrus with an intensity Papyrus hadn't known any of his brother’s copys could achieve.  
  
“Tell my bro, and you won't be saving anyone.”  
——  
Papyrus’s magic shuddered, ripples of pain moving up from where clips had been placed along the folds. He wasn't sure where he was, how long he had been there, or even who was currently shoving their cock down his throat. They were sadistic enough that it might be Red, but he would never put in this kind of effort. His calls were rough, dirty, and quick. Papyrus couldn't even tell which of the brothers from this world it was. His vision had been in and out since they drugged him.  
  
Sans had drugged him. Filled his soul with something that made him listless, addled, and desperately horny. Then Sans had left. He had walked away without an ounce of concern about leaving Papyrus at the mercy of this stranger without even his wits.  
  
When he didn't come back, Papyrus had felt his soul break- shatter- dissolve into sand.  
  
“Swallow it all,” a rough voice sang, following the instruction with a sharp cackle. Papyrus tried to ready himself, but he was so sluggish. The cum came out hot and thick against his throat. He was able to swallow the first batch, but not fast enough. The second spurt coated the back of his mouth, already crowded with the head of the monster’s cock. The third filled his mouth to brimming.  
  
The monster’s cum started to seep out between his teeth and down his mandible before he managed to swallow again. The monster tisked, but didn't remove his cock to make room. Even though it was softening, he held Papyrus’s skull to his pelvis so he had to feel it go flaccid against his tongue.  
  
That, more than anything, sent Papyrus into a fit of gagging. The cock was draped across his tongue, the soft tip still able to brush the back of his mouth- a Papyrus, his brain provided uselessly. That squishy texture was somehow so much worse than the hard pounding he had been subjected to previously.  
  
“You were doing so well,” the gravely voice taunted before the monster finally released Papyrus’s skull. He drew back, coughing, as he tried to keep from being sick.  
  
He thought he had a chance to get it under control, but the monster had only stepped away to make him more miserable. The clicking of the crank as it tightened and caught sparked dread in Slim. He couldn't see it, but the sound had burned itself into his mind.  
  
The crank had been one of the first things done to him, after he was strapped to the odd apparatus. It was home made from rough boards, metal pipes, and bits of scrap. He wondered briefly if it was made for him, or if some other poor monster had suffered it first.  
  
His pelvis was lifted to about the height of a chair he guessed by his ability to just rest his feet on the floor. He didn't have the choice to rest them elsewhere, as they were cuffed apart and bent to the metal legs holding that section up. His torso was laying at an angle so it sloped down slightly, placing his skull at the perfect height for the monster to fuck it as he straddled Papyrus’s ribs. There was even a board behind his skull, keeping it upright and tucked towards his chest. The cords ran under the whole structure and out of sight, so he figured the crank was under his skull somewhere.  
  
That was his most pressing concern right now.  
  
The cords tightened even further, pulling the lips of his pussy apart to the point of stretching them. The clips held on, pinching painfully, despite the arousal that was dripping from the magic. Or, most did. One slipped free with a sharp pinch.  
  
“He should think about piercing you down here. Lots of fun to be had with rings,” the monster commented as he pulled the clip forward to reattach it. Papyrus whimpered, scared that Sans might actually agree if it was suggested to him. He didn't have any illusions anymore about Sans’s loyalty to him. It didn't exist.  
  
Once the clip was fixed, something cold and hard pressed into Papyrus's exposed pussy, siding easily thanks to the drug. It hit the back hard, making Papyrus wince. His magic had already been used several times by the monster and toys he had produced. It was raw, and that one nudge made it ache. Papyrus moaned with pain and exhaustion.  
  
The monster snickered, and the toy began to vibrate. It wasn't normal vibrations, though. Instead of side to side, it was moving in and out. The movements were small, but faster than any monster could have achieved. The hard plastic tip pounded against the back of his magic dozens of times a second, aggravating the ache even worse.  
  
The drug didn't care. He came within seconds of the toy beginning to strike him. It didn't matter if it was pain or pleasure, as long as he was being stimulated somehow. He had come twice while the monster had fucked his mouth. He had come… he couldn't remember how many times he’d come overall. Enough that his magic was running low on energy. The monster couldn’t care less- probably wasn’t even paying attention- and continued to pound him with the toy until he came again. And again.  
  
Then he took it away and mocked Papyrus for being such a loose whore, like the clips and the drug had nothing to do with it. At least, that's what Papyrus got from the words he caught between periods of blissful, weary blackouts.  
  
Unfortunately, he was somewhat lucid when the monster shoved his entire bony fist into Papyrus's pussy. He didn't even have to move it; Papyrus came right away. He felt drool- cum maybe- drip from his mouth as he whimpered in a pathetic plea for it to stop. His body trembled with the effort of yet another orgasm. It collapsed a moment later, sagging except for his pelvis, which the monster was holding up with his arm.  
  
The monster was laughing. He withdrew his fist and thrust- punched, more accurately- it back into Papyrus. The movement forced Papyrus to arch up, lifting him higher each time.  
  
“Please…” Papyrus begged, even though he had learned earlier that this monster wouldn't listen. Sure enough, he just burst out laughing, a jagged, unhinged sound, while he flexed his phalanges inside Papyrus. The tips of his digits scraped along the tender walls of his magic painfully.  
  
Papyrus was hurting and scared. He was used and broken. And Sans wouldn't care. He didn’t. Even though this was the worst it had ever been, Papyrus already felt certain Sans would not give one shit for what he had gone through. He'd get Papyrus healed up and sell him again. Even to this very monster.  
  
As another orgasm ripped through him, Papyrus realized he was at his limit. His body, his mind, his very soul were at the breaking point.  
——-  
Papyrus sighed when the doorbell rang. He hadn't gotten any of his normal two hours of sleep this whole week. He was preoccupied, grouchy, and tired. Even Sans was steering clear and avoiding puns. It was very un-Papyrus behavior.  
  
So was not wanting guests.  
  
Sighing once more for dramatic effect, Papyrus dragged himself to the door anyways. His steps were heavy and slow, nothing like his usual exuberant bounding.  
  
“Yes?” He snapped, swinging the door open. Slim flinched at the tone, already halfway down the stairs of their porch. His skull turned just enough to let Papyrus see gold tooth gleam in the light from inside the house.  
  
“Slim!” Papyrus straightened, shock and awe strengthening him. If Slim was here… Papyrus peered out into the dark around the porch for some sign of another monster. Slim’s leash wasn't that long- it also wasn't trailing from Slim’s neck like always, as far as Papyrus could see.  
  
“…hi,” Slim whispered the greeting, his shoulders hunching down as if he had done something unthinkable. He faced forward again, leaving Papyrus with the back of his black jacket, hood pulled up over his skull. Little flickers of the lighter fur around the front of the hood made appearances as they ruffled in the wind.  
  
“What…” Papyrus was almost scared to ask. Slim could be here on Black’s orders, even if Black wasn't here right now. Slim was painfully loyal to his brother. That was the entire problem, wasn't it?  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked anyways. He had to know.  
  
Slim didn't reply. His form slowly collapsed down until he was perched on the top step of the porch. Papyrus watched him, waiting for some kind of answer with a patience he hadn't known he had. It was more that he didn't know what to ask now, not that he was okay with the lack of an answer. There was a soft clicking sound followed by a long pause and a stream of smoke appeared in front of Slim.  
  
Papyrus recoiled very slightly. He had never seen Slim smoke. It was common knowledge that the monsters who shared Papyrus’s traits hated the smell of it. That thought led him down a dark trail he had been doing his best to ignore in the labyrinth of this particular problem.  
  
Black shared those traits.  
  
Papyrus had distanced himself from the idea, but it would still come up, somehow. When Papyrus wanted to scold Sans for not picking up his socks. When Papyrus would have declared himself the best at something. When Papyrus dreamed about the statue they would build of him someday. He stopped himself now and thought about how Black saw himself as better than Slim. How he felt like he owned him. It made Papyrus cold down to his soul.  
  
“It’s going to suck,” Slim said suddenly. Papyrus started, his thoughts interrupted.  
  
“Wh… what?” he asked, wondering if he’d actually managed to miss part of the conversation.  
  
“Having me around. It’s going to suck.” Slim paused and a moment later more smoke appeared above his skull. “You don’t want me here.”  
  
Papyrus may not have been thrilled about the smoking, but he was certain that he wanted Slim there, if it meant keeping him away from Black and his treatment. Lifting his skull, he walked over and sat next to Slim. Another plume of smoke issued forth before Slim glanced over and noticed him. He gave Papyrus a bitter smile.

  
  
“I’m a terrible guest and he might… he might… “ Slim bent down and tucked his skull between his legs. The cigarette stayed between his phalanges, balanced on his knee above it.  
  
“Then I will tell him to leave,” Papyrus announced. “If he won’t listen to me, then he’ll listen to Sans, and Blue, and Stretch. I won’t be facing him alone. You won’t be. We’ve all been trying to figure out how to help you… ”  
  
“blue… oh stars…” Slim’s voice was thick and he stayed bent over. He didn’t continue, snowy silence falling over the porch. Papyrus had thought that getting Slim away from Black was saving him, but there was so much pain in his voice. It didn’t feel like the victory he had expected. Slim was still hurting. So Papyrus, at a loss for how to help now that Slim was actually here, sat and waited, watching as the cigarette burned to ash. It stayed together surprisingly well, but was eventually taken out into the night by the wind.  
  
“i already miss him.”


	4. Tangled Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There aren't always answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn’t quiiiiite take a full year, but now it’s all the way done. T_T Have an epilogue. 
> 
> Huge thank you to sindontquit for editing this. <3

Papyrus landed on the roof with a soft pop, sinking immediately into the snow that had accumulated over the last day. It was still snowing, but only lightly. Not that it bothered him all that much, until he laid back and let the flakes fall into his sockets.

His eyelights vanished. The magic that made them up was even more sensitive to the cold, and he couldn't make them stay once they encountered the tiny flecks of ice. Instinct took over.

Instinct to survive, to avoid harm and keep himself alive and safe. He hated his instincts. They had ripped him from Sans and led him to this painfully boring world.

Sighing, Papyrus slipped a cigarette free of the packaged and lit it. The paper and tobacco caught fire, and sweet, bitter smoke filled his skull. Some of it drifted out of his sockets, which were no longer blocked by his magic. It tickled.

Papyrus- the real Papyrus who belonged to this world- would berate him for smoking. Other than a little discoloration, smoking didn't hurt skeletons at all. It didn't actually help, either. They couldn't absorb nicotine, but Papyrus had been doing it for so long it had become a sort of nervous tick.

Up here, Papyrus couldn't find him. He couldn't pester Slim with his constant concern for his well being. Slim hated it. He knew he should like it and appreciate it. He didn't, though. It was suffocating.

He could stay up here forever. The snow would bury him and no one would have to worry about him anymore. He would be lost to them, too.

“What are you doing?” The soft pop of Sans’s appearance was followed by the crunch of him sinking into the snow. Papyrus gleaned what he could from his voice. He was probably three feet away and grumpy. Then again, Sans was always grumpy around him.

“Collecting snowflakes,” Papyrus answered. It was as close to true as it needed to be.

“No one forced you to come here,” Sans said bitterly.

“You would rather I hadn't,” Papyrus stated. He didn't need to ask. He already knew. Every interaction with Sans was a reminder that he was an intruder. It was something they agreed on, at least. He thought about Papyrus, this Papyrus holding a hand out to him. He had planted the idea to come here, had opened that door to him. He had allowed Papyrus to be weak.

“I'm not saying I don't feel bad for what you went through,” Sans said without sounding like he felt all that bad. “Your brother is a sadistic little pri-”

Papyrus didn't force his eyelights back. He didn't sit up, or even move his hands. His soul, his entire being, reacted to the words with screaming rage. Bullets formed without a thought, because if he had given what he was doing a single thought he wouldn't have done it.

“Woah there, buddy,” Sans’s voice took on a serious edge that Papyrus had never heard before. There was no mirroring killing intent, however. He manifested an eyelight in a brief gap between snowflakes.

Sans was as he always was, shoulders sagging and hands in his jacket pockets. If he had flinched away from the large cracked femur pointed directly at his skull, he had recovered already. He looked… confident.

Papyrus had felt like that once, too, hadn't he?

“Look, whatever,” Sans shrugged and kept talking like nothing had happened. “But if he comes looking for you and Papyrus gets caught up in it…”

There it was. There was the killing intent. His own life, nothing. His brother's life, everything.

“He won't come for me,” Papyrus said with a small smile. “He has no use for me if I don't work.” Hopefully it soothed some of Sans’s worries. It was a dire as a death sentence for Papyrus. He had done an unthinkable act, and this was his punishment, a life devoid of his brother. He would not come because he knew there was nothing that would hurt Papyrus more.

“I hope not,” Sans muttered and the pressure was gone. Papyrus let his attack fade into nothing and welcomed back the silence.  
—-  
“Cute, asking to hire him again, as if you didn't already have him at your beck and call.”

“I don't ask that of him.”

“Ha! He's fucking wasted on you. He's not good for anything else. He's not satisfied without it.”

“You're wrong! He's happy now.”

“Sure he is.”

“He is!”

“What a waste of my time,” Black turned and walked away from Papyrus. Papyrus scowled and followed him. He hadn't even asked the question he had set up this meeting to ask. His hands made fists at his sides.

“Why did you do it?”

“Ha! Are you serious?” Black stilled, but only so he could look over his shoulder and give Papyrus a snide look.

“I am,” Papyrus insisted, but uncertainty was creeping into him, like the deep, bitter cold of this world. He didn't know anything about it, other than the unease eating at his bones. Black had sent the location of it along with the message ‘Neutral ground’.

“What does it matter? He chose you.” Black’s voice was pure venom. Papyrus took a small step backwards.

“I want to know. I want to understand. He’s your brother!” Papyrus yelled. His voice echoed around the trees, coming back to him as whispers.

“Will you understanding change anything?” Black snapped, spinning to face him. “You spend half an hour with my brother and think you know him. You think you know us. You take him away under the guise of ‘saving’ him from me.” He took several steps towards Papyrus and jagged shards of bones appeared in the air around him. The sharp tips were darkened, as though dirty. Killing intent filled the air. Papyrus took a few involuntary steps backwards.

“And then I have to explain to you what's going on?” Black snarled. “Go fuck yourself!” The shards darted forward. Papyrus summoned his own attacks, the full, thick bones shattering the shards with their bulbous ends. A few slipped through, but they went wide. By the time the bullets disappeared, Black was well on his way away from Papyrus, but even at the distance, his steps were sharp and angry.  
——  
“What the…?” Sans muttered, coming back in from checking the machine in the basement. They had heard the tell-tale sound of a portal opening, so he had gone while Papyrus stayed with Slim. They were sitting in the living room, watching MTT, but Papyrus had muted the show upon Sans’s return, anxiety churning in his soul.

Papyrus hadn't told either of them about his encounter with Black. Sans would be mad at him for setting it up and going. He would be furious that he went alone. Slim… Papyrus wasn't sure what his reaction would be. Black’s name had never been expressly forbidden, but no one ever said it.

“What is it?” Papyrus asked, keeping his voice even through sheer force of will.

“What do you think this means?” Sans asked, handing Papyrus a note. He kept an envelope, which had been ripped open along one side.

Papyrus looked down at the paper, and the first thing he noticed that even Black’s handwriting was sharp and precise. It wasn't much of a note, just a single sentence. Papyrus read it a few times before handing it back to Sans.

“I don't know,” he replied, feigning casualness. He glanced over at Slim, who had more right to ask that question, but had never done so. Just like he never acted the least bit uncomfortable around Papyrus.

“Why did you do it?” Sans read absently, and Slim’s sockets rose to meet Papyrus's.


End file.
